Chosen-Tekina Gakko Seikatsu
by MazieShiba
Summary: This is basically just about the school life of Momo,Rangiku,and Toshiro at Karakura High School. Lots of Drama!:3 Feel free to review and comment on what you would like to see happen next!Thanx you!:]
1. Chapter 1

"Momo!" a voice called "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!"  
"I'm coming Rangiku,calm down!" Momo called and flew down the stairs. Wow it's the first day of 10th grade! Momo thought. I just hope Rangiku,Toshiro and I are in the same class again this year.  
"Morning Momo! You nervous? Or are you just excited to see Toshiro again?" Rangiku teased  
Momo blushed. "No! I'm just excited to see what class i'm in this year,thats all." Momo muttered,hoping she wasn't blushing anymore.  
"Sure,ok then." Rangiku smiled. "I just hope Tsukishima and the rest arent in our class this year. They were annoying." she added as they headed out the door.  
"Didn't you date Tsukishima?" Momo asked "Yeah,but that was a big mistake. He's a jerk. I hope there are more cute guys this year." sighed Rangiku  
Rangiku is lucky, Momo thought. She has such a curvaceous body and fun personality,its muttered,hoping she wasn't blushing anymore.  
"Sure,ok then." Rangiku smiled. "I just hope Tsukishima and the rest arent in our class this year. They were annoying." she added as they headed out the door.  
"Dinot hard for her to attract guys. But unlike her ,my small figure is barely anything...I wonder if Toshiro...  
"Why do you look so down? If its because you didn't do your summer homework, don't worry about it. I didn't do it not like -"  
"Rangiku,Momo,wait up!" a cheerful voice called from behind them.  
"Orihime!How've you been?" Rangiku called and slowed down  
"Good! I found new recipes online that I really want you guys to try! Oh,and over the break, I came up with 'Basket-Golf!' It's really fun! Maybe after school or something I can show you how to play!" Orihime responded  
"Sounds great Orihime! But I can't today, I promised I would help Nanao at the library." Momo said  
"Thats fine! Oh and Tatsuki said she'll meet us with Rukia in front of the school. Do you think bean paste would..."  
Momo zoned out. Everythings normal and fine. But why do I feel like somethings wrong? Momo wondered and sighed.  
Suddenly Rangiku was shaking her. "Momo! Orihime was asking you something. Are you okay? You've seemed out of it lately." Rangiku asked,worried  
Momo pretended to laugh. "No,i'm fine,really! Too much reading i think." Momo reassured them.  
"Anyway,like I was saying," Orihime continued, " Are you still watching Naruto Shippuden?"  
"Yeah,i forgot what episode i was on though. I think its 135. I don't know,i'm at the part where Sasuke and Itachi are fighting. But in the manga I'm at the part when Pain attacks Konoha." Momo answered.  
"Really? I'm just waiting for the war episodes to come out. You got some catching up to do Momo!" Orihime laughed  
Momo smiled. "Yeah,i guess so."  
Karakura High School came in to view.  
"Hey! Orihime,Momo,Rangiku,over here!"  
Tatsuki and Rukia came walking toward them.  
"Hi Tatsuki,Rukia! How've you been?" Rangiku asked  
"Great! We got new members at the dojo and a few of them are really good!" Tatsuki shared,obviously proud of the progression the dojo is making.  
Orihime smiled. "What do you think Ichigo is going to be wearing today!What about a tuxedo?Or a robe?Or maybe a -"  
"He's going to be wearing the school uniform. Lets stop before you say loin cloth." Tatsuki said,stopping her friend from going any further  
"Tatsuki and I checked which classes everyone's in. We're all together!Except for...," Rukia hesitated, "Momo."  
Momo paled. How come I have to be separated from everyone? Momo thought.  
"I'm just kidding! We're ALL in the same class!" Rukia laughed  
Momo relaxed. "Thank goodness! Don't scare me like that Rukia!" Momo laughed nervously  
"But there's also bad news," Tatsuki sighed, "Our class also-uh-oh."  
Everyone looked past Tatsuki.  
Tsukishima was standing over Toshiro,shoving him.  
"Watcha gonna do shortstack? Call your elf friends?" Tsukishima sneered, knocking Toshiro to the ground.  
"Toshiro!" Momo screamed  
"Stay out of this Momo!" Toshiro panted  
"No! Toshiro they're hurting you!" Momo yelled and started running toward him.  
"Momo,you idiot!" Toshiro yelled, scrambling on to his feet, "I'm fine!"  
Tsukishima knocked him down again. "What did you just say? Nnoitra grab the girl!" Tsukishima ordered.  
Momo was suddenly grabbed by a tall,skinny guy. "Let me go!" Momo yelled  
"Not until your friend is beaten to a pulp!" Nnoitra laughed  
Tsukishima punched Toshiro hard in the face,knocking him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"NO!" Momo screamed,but was cut off as Nnoitra put a hand over her mouth.  
"Shut up." He grumbled  
"Hey!" a voice called from behind Momo and Nnoitra. "Let her go."  
"Well look who it is!" Nnoitra sneered "The little orange-haired demon."  
"First off I'm not a demon, second let go of the girl right now unless you're prepared to get your ass kicked." Ichigo warned  
"Please. I'm not scared of you." Nnoitra retorted  
"Momo, move your head sideways a little." Ichigo instructed  
Momo did as she was told. What's he gonna do? Momo thought. I hope i don't get in trouble for being mixed up in this.  
Suddenly, Momo was released from Nnoitra's grip and on the ground. Momo looked over to see Nnoitra lying on the ground, with a bloody nose.  
"DAMN YOU!" Nnoitra screamed and lunged for Ichigo  
Ichigo kicked Nnoitra in the face, knocking him over once more.  
"Look, i don't want any trouble. Tell your friend over there to stop beating on Toshiro and it would be wise for you to stop as well." Ichigo said  
"And who the hell told you that you can order us around?" Tsukishima growled from behind Ichigo.  
Just as he was about to throw a punch at Ichigo, another fist made contact with Tsukishima's face first.  
" And who the hell told you that it was ok to beat up other students?" Grimmjow retorted  
Ulquiorra, Chad, Renji, Uryu, and Shuhei strode up behind him.  
" Hey! Where the hell have you guys been?" Ichigo asked  
"We had to put Reiichi Oshima and company back in their place. First day of school and those dumb-asses want to pick a fight." Renji muttered  
" It seems like they weren't the only ones." Chad commented  
"HEY!" a gruff voice yelled " WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU WANT THIS SCHOOL TO HAVE A BAD REPUTATION?"  
Great. Momo thought. P. E. teacher Kagine had to get involved.  
"Momo! Are you ok?" Rangiku asked worriedly, helping Momo up  
"I guess so... but Toshiro isn't." Momo replied  
" All of you need to-"  
" Look, ," Tatsuki interrupted, "Before you go on one of your rants, Toshiro is lying over there unconscious. He needs to go to the nurse's office and maybe the hospital."  
"Of course! Ishida, Schiffer, take Hitsugaya to the nurse's office. Everyone else to the principal's office, NOW!" ordered  
" it wasn't-"  
" No complaints Arisawa! Now come on!" snapped  
Tatsuki scowled, but followed orders. Going to the principal's office on the first day,huh. Not a good start. Momo thought.  
" All of you are going to help me after school cleaning the gym, bathrooms, and locker rooms for the next month. No exceptions." ordered  
" But sir, Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia, and I were not apart of it. And Momo was the victim." Tatsuki pointed out  
"No, that's not true. Toshiro was the victim. Momo got herself involved by trying to help Toshiro. And you guys are in trouble for not stopping her." explained  
" You have no idea how stupid you sound! That's not fair!" Rangiku argued  
"That just earned you an extra week Matsumoto." ordered.  
" Heh. Nice going Rangiku." Tsukishima sneered  
"As for Tsukishima and Nnoitra," started, "You will both have 3 months. You should know better than to cause a fight just before school starts."  
" Nice going Tsukishima." Rangiku snickered  
"Shut up." he grumbled  
" Now hurry up and go. School starts in 8 minutes." said  
As they left the room, Ichigo came besides Momo.  
"Are you okay? Sorry you guys have to spend time after school because of those jerks."  
" Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Toshiro." Momo sighed  
" Don't worry Momo," Ichigo smiled, "I'm sure Toshiro will be fine soon."  
" Yeah." Momo replied. " Hey what was the bad news you were talking about earlier Tatsuki?"  
"Oh yeah, It runs out Tsukishima, Nnoitra, Reiichi and all those other delinquents are going to be in our class this year. It'll be a miracle if I go this year without getting into a fight." Tatsuki muttered.  
Just great. Momo sighed. This should be an interesting year.


End file.
